


Unscenes & Ficlets

by PintsOfGeekery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintsOfGeekery/pseuds/PintsOfGeekery
Summary: Here's some of the little Unscenes, headcanons and snippets I've probably posted on tumblr over the years. Each chapter will be a different, independent ficlet and most are Gen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Always banging something  
(link to gifset below) 

_Inappropriate thought process, but this group of gifs with Stiles hitting things made me think of all sorts of situations where Stiles hits something, but someone can't see what he is doing so when they ask it's a cascading amount of miscommunication and disbelief._

_ _ _ - - - _ _ _ - - - _ _ _ - - - _ _ _ 

"Stiles!! I need you RIGHT NOW." Lydia states as she drags him outside.

"Lydia, why are you only telling me about this today?" groans Stiles, dropping his head repeatedly against the hollow steel door of the school. 

*thump* *thump* *thump* followed by more groaning and Lydia raising her voice over the noise, 'YES, YES, NOW, HURRY UP' *thump* *thump* *thump*

"Uh, McCall, what the hell is your friend doing?"

Distracted, Scott says something like "Oh, that? Don't worry, he bangs on everything."

\- : - : - : -

"Goddamnit, Derek, RIGHT THERE!" Stiles screams as he repeatedly slaps his hand against the (temporarily re-purposed) acrylic crime board, sounding much more frustrated than he should be about MarioKart strategies. 

Isaac pauses on the staircase, uncertain.

Derek stands up, huffs and slaps the file folder (laminated and color-coded in some nigh indecipherable system he gave up trying to understand about eight seconds into the fifth explanation) against Stiles' arm several times before being rewarded with an indignant squawk as the file was grabbed from his hand.

"Stiles, when I said we could do this *smacks board* here because I had the loft to myself—"

Scott choses that moment to bump into Isaac. "Why are you just standi—"

Stiles is good and riled up now, starting to alternate slapping the board & smacking the folder against Derek's arm. "Well *smack* Mister-My-Place-Is-More-Private *slap* You just sat there *smack* while I did all the work *slap*", he pants in the general direction of The Eyebrows.

Scott makes a small "Oh" from behind Isaac, remembering Stiles grumbling about having to teach Derek to play MarioKart for some sort of contest the mini-golf/go kart place was hosting. Suddenly more disturbing noises and shouting started up, with Stiles ranting about how he was tired of not being on top, how he chose Derek's ass for this and Derek countering with something about Stiles feeling inadequate and did he ever stop to think that maybe he (Derek) allows him (Stiles) to quote "spank him in private"?!?!

Isaac is stunned even further when Scott says, "Oh, I forgot. Stiles had told me he was coming over to "spank that ass all over that rainbow road until Derek submits" because—"

"SCOTT STOP" Isaac hisses furiously over his shoulder, already booking it downstairs. "Really don't want to know any more about whatever the hell is going on!"

Scott tries to explain, "No, Isaac, listen, I—"

"GODDAMNIT *slap* DEREK *smack* STOP TRYING *slap* TO BE *smack* THE PRINCESS *slap*" shouts Stiles, drowning out Scott's attempt. If that hadn't done it, Derek's roar and subsequent angry retort about wolves not giving two shits about humanity's ridiculous 'traditional gender roles' certainly would have.

(Based off the gifset of Stiles hitting various things, found here >>> https://purplepints.tumblr.com/post/167157900586/stiilesstilinski-im-fine-inappropriate-thought)


	2. Negatives & Positives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has photo Negatives on his wall above his bed.  
> Claudia & Stiles.

Negatives & Positives  
(insp by the framed photo negatives hanging in Stiles' bedroom above his bed) 

_ _ _ - - - _ _ _ - - - _ _ _ - - - _ _ - 

The framed negatives on Stiles’ wall are pictures he took with his Mom shortly before the worst occurred and she was hospitalized. His Mom liked the old film cameras her father held on to over the years, and she made a small darkroom in the garage so they could develop at home. Those shots on his wall were the last pictures they took together using an old camera they’d refurbished. He blew up the negatives himself after her funeral, promising that he’d fully develop them once the positive outweighed the negative in his life. The darkroom is still in the garage, waiting for that promise to be fulfilled. 

(tumblr link to post w/picture & tags: https://purplepints.tumblr.com/post/141144157386/Negatives-Positives)


	3. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea from S4 after Stiles is hurt by the glass fragment at the finish during Malia's fight with the Desert Wolf.
> 
> Stilinski & Martins.

Stiles is at the hospital in ICU because of the glass. Sheriff is talking to a random nurse when Lydia and Natalie show up. Lydia goes to open the door to Stiles’ room when the nurse stops her, saying that only family is allowed. Without missing a beat, Sheriff says, “She is family.” and opens the door himself, gesturing for Lydia to enter. Natalie looks at Sheriff, remembering when she kicked Stiles out of Lydia’s room and previously barred his entry, and her discomfort is plain to see. Sheriff turns to the nurse and says, “Natalie and Lydia Martin are our family, make sure they’re put on the list.” 

When Lydia leaves the ICU, she sees her Mom concentrating on a chess board pulled from the pile of boardgames next to magazines and toys in the Waiting Area. Sheriff Stilinski is speaking softly while alternating between scribbling on a pad of Post-Its and carefully affixing the torn strips to the plastic pieces. Lydia smiles and quietly snaps a photo to send to Stiles, then pulls up a chair next to her Mom and sits down to help.


	4. Shred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again from a thing on tumblr :  
>  _  
> I can just see Agent McCall slapping files down on a desk and then staring at Sheriff, because how the hell did that information get redacted from the BCSD file?!?!_
> 
> S6~ idea. Sheriff & Raph McCall, Stiles & Raph, Derek & Raph & Sheriff

_*cut to Sheriff POV, looking at window behind glaring Agent McCall*_

McCall notices: “Why is Stiles making finger-guns and double-thumbs up at you?” 

Sheriff doesn’t get a chance to answer, as Stiles shouts “No that’s all for you Agent McCall, sir, you are The Best and we are all lucky — no, BLESSED — to be in your presence and sir, look, I” 

McCall and Sheriff shut the blinds in sync.   
Sheriff side-eyes Raph, “You didn’t tell him yet, did you?”

“Noah, Noah,” he chuckles, “I’ve enjoyed every goddamn moment your son thinks that I am still in the dark about Beacon Hills, Hunters, the Hales, and especially Scott. I tell you what, though: you have got to get a poker face on that kid. Almost got kicked first day after that reaction to the tape!” 

Both crack up, laughing until Derek opens the door with “You tell him today, McCall.” then closes the door on Agent’s frown only to open it again a moment later to shout over a horrific mechanical noise, “Actually, if you both tell him now it might stop him from shredding anything else.”


End file.
